I'm Not Alone
by Sunshine Fia
Summary: What if Hiiro really did have a family, but because of his intensive training he was forced to forget about them. Now 12 years later he starts having strange dreams about these 3 people. Who are they and why do they call him Shingo? !!!Discontinued!!!
1. NightMare!

IM NOT ALONE! Chapter 1 "The Nightmare"  
  
Hi Minna!! This is my first story so go a little easy on me. Anyways I want to thank Xaphrin for giving me help on things.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If I did the endings would've been totally different.  
  
Ok lets just get on with the story!  
  
@#@#@#@#@#  
He was running through the woods. Why? He didn't know. But he heard Gunshots behind him. So he turned around and gasped. There behind him was a woman with Silver hair. She was holding a much shorter girl. She had the same hair as the older lady, but with blonde highlights. From the looks of it she seemed 6 his age, but because of her height she seemed 4. But that wasn't the only thing he saw. Behind the lady, maybe 100 feet from them were a whole load of soldiers.  
  
"Shingo don't look back. Keep running!" Said the mystery lady.  
  
He did as he was told. But confused none the less. Who was this lady? What did she want with him? Who was that girl she was holding? Why were those soldiers after them?  
  
They came to the edge of a cliff. A bridge far down the west edge was the only way to cross. He started down that way, but a noise stopped him. He turned around and noticed the mystery woman on the floor. He ran back to her. The girl that was in her arms was sprawled on the ground.  
  
"Shingo take Usagi and keep running! Don't stop!" Said the lady.  
  
"But what about you?" said Shingo.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I want you to get Usagi and yourself far away from here. And promise me that no matter what happens you'll always protect her!" the lady said.  
  
"Hai. I promise." Shingo said. He then grabbed Usagi and both of them ran farther down the edge. He reached the bridge but stopped to look back at the lady. Soldiers surrounded her. One of them had the gun pointed to her head. He could see the soldier's lips moving, but couldn't hear or understand lip reading to see what he was saying.  
  
"Shingo! We have to say Okaa-san!" Usagi said. She tried to run to the lady, but was held back by strong hands on her elbows.  
  
"SHINGO!!! Let go of me! We have to save Okaa-san!" Usagi cried.  
  
"Iie!" Shingo said. She looked up at him. Ocean blue eyes filled with tears looked up at Prussian blue eyes. "Let's go, we have to keep running."  
  
"But Okaa-san"  
  
"She'll be fine! Now let's go before they get us to."  
  
So Usagi and Shingo crossed the bridge. But before he and Usagi started into the other side of the woods, he looked back and saw the soldier pull the trigger of the gun on his Okaa-san.  
  
"IIIIIiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!!!!"  
@#@#@#@#@#  
  
I know it's a little confusing, but I promise to explain it on the soon to be chapters. This isn't much of a cliffhanger but it's the best I could come up with. Anyways I hope you all review. Also I want to thank Xaphrin for telling me how to say the Sailor Senshi's names. It really meant a lot. Well I got to get started with the second chapter. BYE-BYE!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Started November 10, 2002 Finished November 11, 2002 


	2. School!

I'M NOT ALONE! Chapter 2 "School"  
  
Ok.I'm back and with the Second Chapter! I'm actually very surprised I got it out. And thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Oh Ya! This takes place two years after the Eve's War and the Fight with Galaxia. So the ages go like this.  
Gundam Pilots  
  
Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Hiiro and Ririna-18 (she's not a psychopath in my story though she still likes Hiiro) Trowa-19  
Sailor Scouts  
  
Inner Scouts-18  
  
Outer Scouts-Haruka, Michiru-23, Setsuna-29 (in my story), and Hotaru-15  
"Someone talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~Any who here's chapter two but first a review of the 1st chapter~  
"But Okaa-san"  
  
"She'll be fine! Now let's go before they get us to."  
  
So Usagi and Shingo crossed the bridge. But before he and Usagi started into the other side of the woods, he looked back and saw the soldier pull the trigger of the gun on his Okaa-san.  
  
"IIIIIiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!!!!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Prussian blue eyes woke up with a start. He looked around to see were he was. Once he recognized where he was at he became relaxed. Looking up at the ceiling he got lost in his thoughts. 'Why do I always have these dreams? But every time I have the dream it shows me different things. Who are these people that call me Shingo? Why does he look like a younger version of me?' Frustrated with himself he heaved his feet off to the sides of his bed. 'Maybe a hot shower will do me good.' With that said he pushed himself off his bed his bed and headed for the shower. But on the way there he was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Hii-man.*Yawns*.Come on wake-up.*yawns*.I smell food!" Duo said groggily.  
  
"Hn" was Hiiro's reply  
  
The next thing Duo heard was the slam of the bathroom door.  
  
"Fine Hiiro I see how it is!" Duo yelled. "Let's see if Q-man's downstairs."  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Looking into the Mirror Hiiro was met with his own reflection. Prussian Blues eyes, unruly brown hair, fine skin tone and muscled (can't find the right word for it). Looking down at his hands he stared them. Heaving a sigh he asked himself the questions that were plaguing him.  
  
"Who are those people in my dreams? Why do I have them?" With another sigh he turned from the mirror and proceeded to take his clothes off. After finishing with that he stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. (It's PG-13 so I don't need to go into detail! Sorry for all you Hiiro fans!)  
  
@#@#@#@#@#  
  
"Hey Q-man, Trow-man. (I don't think I need to put his name do I?)  
  
"Good morning Duo." Quatre smiled. The only thing Duo got from Trowa was a nod. "I hope you slept well."  
  
"I did Q-man, but I smelt food so I came down to see if there was any!" Duo said while smiling brightly.  
  
Chuckling Quatre answered him. "Yes Duo, breakfast is ready." At seeing Duo getting ready to brake for the dining room Quatre spoke again. "But we won't eat until everyone is down here!"  
  
"AAAAWWW!!!!!! Come on Q-man" Duo whined. "I'm hungry" as if his stomach heard his plea it gave of a loud growl. As a result of that Quatre and Trowa had sweat drops on the side of their heads though with Trowa you couldn't really tell.  
  
"HEHEHEHEHE" Duo laughed nervously. While patting his stomach he said, "See Quatre even my stomach says I'm hungry."  
  
While rubbing his temples Quatre answered Duo."*Taking a deep sigh* Duo as I said before were not touching the food until everyone is downstairs!"  
  
"Maxwell can't you ever stop thinking about food" answered a Chinese man.  
  
"AW! But Wu-man I'm really, really, really hungry!" Duo pouted.  
  
"MAXWELL!! How many times do I have to tell you? My name is WUFEI not Wu- man! Get it through your head!" Wufei answered. A slight reddish color was coloring his face from not trying to kill the baka.  
  
"I know your name is Wu-man! Wu-man." Duo said his eyes twinkling with laughter.  
  
"That's it!" taking out his beloved kitana and raising it above his head "MAXWELL prepare to die!" The Chinese boy ran after him, chasing poor screaming Duo out of the room.  
  
"After two years you'd think they'd grow out of this." Quatre said. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and stared into olive green eyes.  
  
"If they didn't act like this then it'd be boring." With that Trowa left to the dining room, leaving Quatre staring wide-eyed after him.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Once Hiiro got his clothes on he headed downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. When he got there the others were waiting for him. All the four occupants looked up at him well three actually Duo was to busy drooling over his pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, hash browns, and toast to notice Hiiro even entered the room.  
  
"Good Morning Hiiro" Quatre said.  
  
"Yui" Wufei said.  
  
"Hn"  
  
From Trowa he got a nod and Duo well all he said was, "Since Hii-man joined us can we eat now?"  
  
"By all means Duo go right ahead" Quatre said.  
  
Boy was Duo a sight to see. Stuffing his face was quite disgusting especially to the other occupants of the room.  
  
"Q-fan an I hafche shome fore hash frowns?" Duo said talking with his mouth full.  
  
"Maxwell you disgusting baka! Swallow before you talk!" Wufei said.  
  
"Whafefer Wu-fan"  
  
"Maxwell" the former Chinese pilot said while his left eye was twitching.  
  
"Stop it you guys! Hurry up and finish your breakfast so we can get to school!" Quatre said.  
  
"SCHOOL" Duo said surprised and shocked. "But school doesn't start until one more month" Duo protested.  
  
"No Duo. School starts today and if we don't hurry were going to be late!" Quatre said.  
  
"But I don't want to go to school" whined Duo. "The teachers are so boring and with Ririna always screaming HIIRO its bloody murder to my ears!"  
  
"*Sighs* Duo please don't start. Everyone is done with breakfast except you. Can you please hurry so we can go! It's already 8:00 and school starts at 9:00(lucky them). It's a 30-minute drive from here to there. So hurry up." Quatre pleaded with Duo.  
  
"Nope, nope, nope I'm not going and you can't make me!" Duo said making a childish gesture by sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Duo hurry up or Omae o korosu!"(You have to know who said that!)  
  
"Right Hii-man. HEHEHE just don't hurt me." Duo begged. At that Duo got up from his chair and proceeded to the door, with the others following him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ @#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Once outside Duo asked the question that seemed to be on Wufei's, Trowa's and his own mind.  
  
"So...who's driving?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well since we only have 40 minutes to get there I think Hiiro should drive" When Quatre said this all the former three pilots gave him a weird look.  
  
"Q-man are you ok?"  
  
"Yes Duo why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well Q-man" Duo said getting closer to Quatre so only he could hear him. "As you and all of us know Hii-man drives like a maniac!"  
  
"Yes Duo I know that, but if Hiiro doesn't drive we'll be late for school and that's not a very good first impression."  
  
"OK but it's our funeral you're talking about."  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
What would have been a 30-minute ride turned out to be a 15 minute ride (As you all know how Hiiro drives.). As they piled out of the car Duo was the first one to speak.  
  
"Q-man from now on I'll wake-up very early so we can be at school on time and not have Hii-man drive."  
  
"That'd be a miracle Maxwell." Scoffed the Chinese man. "I'll be dead by the time you wake-up on time for anything!"  
  
"That's harsh Wu-man!"  
  
"MAXWELL!"  
  
"You guys please stop. Let's just go and get our schedules." Quatre said. So they went to Ririna's office. Once they got there Quatre knocked on her door and Duo held his ear's shut as not to get deaf.  
  
"Come in" was the calm response they got. "Oh what a pleasure to see you five here again." All the pilots were confused beyond belief. Not only did Ririna not screech HIIIIIIIRRRRRRO. But she didn't run up to him and hug the living daylights out of him. "Duo why are you holding your fingers in your ears?" she asked politely.  
  
"Uh....Wu-man was yelling at me and I didn't want to hear anymore!" He congratulated himself. 'Good Duo that was a very good excuse'. Imagining patting himself on his back. As he looked at the other pilots well he actually looked at Wufei and he had a little reddish tint on his nose.  
  
"Oh, I see," she said. "Well I guess you'll want your schedules. So here they are." She handed the five boys their schedules. As they were leaving her office she stopped them and said, "Bye Hiiro! I'll see you around campus."  
  
Once outside the office Duo was the first to speak.  
  
"YEP" He said. "She still has the hotts for you Hii-man." He stated  
  
"Duo Omae o korosu"  
  
"HEHEHE Sorry Hii-man"  
  
"Braided Baka" Wufei said under his breath.  
  
"Ok guys what do you all have first period?" Quatre said looking at his own schedule he responded to his own question, "I have English in room 46. What do you all have?" He looked at all of them and they all responded, "same!" (The rooms are 1 to 55 for classes and dorms are 60 to 300. They'll have A, B, C or D at the end of them. EX 120A)  
  
With that they took off to room 46. Once inside they noticed five desks right by one another unoccupied. This is how they sat Trowa and Hiiro on the top row (have you seen how colleges have the little steps between the desks so there desks looking like there on top of each other? Well that's how my classroom is going to look like!) While Duo, Quatre and Wufei sat below them in that order.  
  
Five minutes later the bell rang. In walked the teacher.  
  
"Hello Class! My name is Mr. Santiago (my career's teacher). I'll be your English teacher for the year."  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
"I wonder who that is?" the teacher asked aloud.  
  
He went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Kon'nichi wa! I'm very sorry were late sensei, but you see we're quite new to this school and."  
  
"Say no more" the teacher said interrupting her. He made room for them to enter. As they entered all the boys were staring at them especially Duo, but Trowa, Hiiro and Wufei paid no heed to them. He turned to the class, "Class it appears we have five new students to the school" turning to the girls. "Now if you girls will please introduce yourselves."  
  
"Oh' Yes of course," answered one of the girls. "Watashi Wa.......  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Who are these girls? (You have to know who they are) Anyways as you can tell I didn't give a description on any of the guys except Hiiro. Well that's because I want the girls to do it. Oh and I'm sorry but I already have the couples figured out and if you read my pairings you'll know who they'll be paired up with. Oh and one more thing I won't put the third chapter up till I get at least 10 reviews (I still need to write it but you get the picture) So, BYE-BYE.  
  
Started November 14,2002 Finished November 16, 2002 


	3. Important to the story Please Read!

This is not a Chapter!  
  
Just to let you know but I REALLY need you're guy's opinions for this next chapter I'm working on. Which so happens to be chapter 3. Sorry it's taking so long but I've just been really lazy lately. Ok anywayz I need to know what you guys want.  
  
Ok I want to know out of these two girls who should hold the Kitana and who should hold the gun.  
  
Should Rei get the gun or the kitana?  
  
Or should Usagi get the gun or kitana?  
  
It's up to you minna! And remember Usagi is NOT going to be with Hiiro in this fic! So choose wisely and hopefully I'll have the third chapter out by next week!  
Sunshine Fia ^_^ 


End file.
